gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Carole Hudson-Hummel
Carole Hummel is the mother of Finn Hudson and stepmother of Kurt Hummel. Biography Her first husband, Finn's father, Christopher, was killed while serving with Army in the Middle East when Finn was a baby, leaving Carole a widow, a loss she never quite got over, at least until her relationship with Burt Hummel many years later. As a single mother, she often took many jobs and did everything that she could to make sure her son was happy and healthy. Late in Season 1 she found new happiness with the man she would marry in Season 2, Burt Hummel. 'Season 1' Unfortunately, despite her love for her son, she also craved romance. As such she had a short relationship with a lawn care worker named Darren, who works for Emerald Dreams. During this time Darren helped Finn discover his singing voice and the three of them would often sing together on the front lawn as Darren painted it. Unfortunately the relationship ended when Carole found out that Darren had started seeing a sexier and younger girl, abandoning her without so much as a word. This abrupt end, resulted in Finn becoming fixated on making his mom proud above all else in his life. Shortly after the break up with Darren, Carole and Finn were driving. While Carole was speaking to Finn about his future, he took his eyes off the road and accidentally ran over a mailman. The traumatic incident haunts both mother and son, although Finn uses the mailman being hit as a means to control his pre-mature ejaculation. In the episode Ballad'', ''Carole, while stopping by Finn's bedroom to drop off clothes, finds him singing to a sonogram of a baby. Upon confronting him, Carole discovers to her shock that Finn's girlfriend Quinn is pregnant with what they both think is Finn's baby. Despite the fear of knowing her son is going to be a father, Carole consoles Finn as he breaks down crying. Soon after, Quinn is kicked out of her parents' house upon their discovery, and Carole lets her stay with them. How she reacted to finding out the Finn was not the father of Quinn's baby is unknown. However is seems that Quinn has moved out to live with Puck and his mother. When next Carole is seen, it seems her life has taken a surprising turn. In Home, during Parent/Teacher Conferences, Kurt introduced his widower father Burt Hummel to Carole in the hopes that it would spark romance, and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn (who Kurt has a major crush on) to grow closer. The plan works spectacularly as Burt and Carole fall in love with each another. Kurt even helps Carole make herself over, wearing new clothes and redecorating her home. Finn remained oblivious to his mother's new love life, until Carole attempted to redecorate the living room, and get rid of her Christopher's old arm chair. Finn is very unsettled at his mother moving on (after 16 years of mourning) and is initially cold towards Burt when the two families sit down for a 'family' dinner of sorts. However, he begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports. While Carole is content about this, Kurt feels left out and hurt at his father's new friendship with Finn, and suggests to Finn that they break Burt and Carole up. Finn attempts to make his point about his mother forgetting his father, by pretending that he is going to flush his father's ashes down the toilet, stating that is essentially what Carole is doing by dating Burt. Carole tells him emotionally that as much as she loved and continues to love his father, she needs the chance of a family and a home for herself and for Finn with Burt. She later invites Burt over, during which Finn relents and accepts him as a part of Carole's life, inviting him to sit down in his father's prized recliner chair and watch a game on tv. Eventually the relationship between Burt and Carole proceeds to the point where Burt invites her and Finn to move in with them. While Burt, Kurt and Carole are thrilled with the idea, Finn is not, particularly since he will be forced to share the room with Kurt. Finn's discomfort towards Kurt along with many other factors results in him to explode upon seeing how he decorated their room, calling the decorations "Faggy". Burt overhears this, and furious at Finn proceeds to lecture him about being a bigot, and then decides that it was mistake for Carole and Finn to move in, effectively throwing them both out of his home. Finn later comes to Kurt's defense and the two manage to repair their friendship somewhat, although it appears that Kurt's previous crush on Finn has ended. Season 2 In Grilled Cheesus its revealed that despite the unfortunate incident between Finn and Kurt, Carole and Burt have remained a couple and he has repaired his relationship with Burt. However, when Burt suffers a heart attack, neither Finn nor Carole are initially alerted, as Kurt's attention was fixated solely on his father. While Finn is angry and upset for not being told, both he and Carole go to Burt's bedside, and with the rest Kurt's friends pray for Burt's wellbeing. Kurt however, who does not believe in God, is furious at them all for forcing their beliefs into his and his father's life. Carole attempts to explain that they are all just trying to do what they can, but accepts Kurt's feelings as he asks her and the others to leave. In Furt Burt and Carole reveal to Finn and Kurt that they are getting married, and they ask Kurt to be the wedding planner. Burt states he doesn't care about what kind of food or how the wedding looks, so long as Kurt gets a great band to perform. Kurt offers up New Directions. Burt and Carole marry, making Finn and Kurt stepbrothers. At the reception, Finn says that "Furt" has been born and he has Kurt's back no matter what it costs him, cementing the family bond between them all. Howeer the happiness is mared due to the fact that Kurt has been bullied terribly at school by Dave Karofsky, a closested homosexual boy, who, unable to deal with his own sexuality, has taken to terrorize Kurt in order to deal with his own emotions. Worried about Kurt, Burt and Carole use their honeymoon money to pay for Kurt's tuition at Dalton Academy, feeling that it is safer for him to transfer there than remain at William McKinley High School. Personality Carole, from what we have seen, is a good and caring, hardworking mother, raising Finn single-handedly after his father's death and taking on the role of mother to Kurt Hummel in season 2. Shesupported Finn when he thought that he had fathered Quinn Fabray's baby and took Quinn into her home after her own parents threw her out after learning she was pregnant. For the longest time, Carole had become a somewhat desperate woman, taking what little joy she could from the attention of the men who gave it to her. As a result, she would become visible hurt and angered when that attention faded. However, following meeting Burt Hummel and thanks to the friendship and guidance of Kurt, Carole has become a far stronger and self-sufficiant woman, finally moving past the death of her husband and allowing herself to be happy. At her wedding she expressed her pride in Finn and her joy at gaining a son in Kurt. She was visibly moved by Finn's serenade to Kurt during the wedding reception, "Just the Way You Are". Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Finn Hudson Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Kurt's House Category:Burt Hummel Category:Pilot Category:Home Category:Ballad Category:Furt Category:Love Triangle Category:Carol with Burt Category:Songs sung in furt Category:Wedding Category:Rachel Berry Category:Carole Hudson